lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Rosby
' House Rosby' is a medium sized Vandal House that lives within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and operates itself out of Lucerne Hold the capital of the Kingdom, and the town of Hoxter west of Lucern Hold. House Rosby became the banner house of House Vaith at some point in the history of the valley, and following this they became the masters of the town of Hoxter located inside Western Lucerne and from here they dominate the town, but their most recent leader in Gyles Rosby has become the master of coins in Lucerne and thus very important in Lucerne Hold. Their blazon consists into three red chevronels on ermine, and this is a simple aesthetic choice with no foundation in their history. Their words have never been important and it usually becomes a joke amongst the current patriarch to make up a new one since they forgot the last. House Rosby has had a long history in the valley of Lucerne, and in this history they have never been known as the bravest of the people you might meet, but they have gained a reputation for good administration, and control of the people. In this way when the town of Hoxter opened its arms in rebellion during theWestfold War, it was House Vaith's advise that House Rosby should be given control of the town so that it would no longer hassle the nearbye Sunspear. House Rosby would attempt to lead the town but its poor economic position meant that nothing House Rosby seemed to attempt worked, and they found themselves policing a very angry town with little prospects for the future. House Rosby would somewhat retreat from Hoxter during the reign of Gyles Rosby of whom travelled to Lucerne and became the master of coins, and has been more focused on Lucerne then on Hoxter leader to a deteriating situation in Hoxter that goes unoticed due to the policing of the knightly houses of House Rosby. History Early History House Rosby has had a long history in the valley of Lucerne, and in this history they have never been known as the bravest of the people you might meet, but they have gained a reputation for good administration, and control of the people. In this way when the town of Hoxter opened its arms in rebellion during theWestfold War, it was House Vaith's advise that House Rosby should be given control of the town so that it would no longer hassle the nearbye Sunspear. House Rosby would attempt to lead the town but its poor economic position meant that nothing House Rosby seemed to attempt worked, and they found themselves policing a very angry town with little prospects for the future. House Rosby would somewhat retreat from Hoxter during the reign of Gyles Rosby of whom travelled to Lucerne and became the master of coins, and has been more focused on Lucerne then on Hoxter leader to a deteriating situation in Hoxter that goes unoticed due to the policing of the knightly houses of House Rosby. Noteable Members Family Members *Gyles Rosby ** † Ryella Rosby. Died after falling off her horse. ***Luca Rosby ****Alys Vaith (Alys Rosby) *****Ander Rosby *****Alysia Rosby *****Morganna Rosby Other Noteables *Grogen of Lucerne Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Banner House of House Vaith Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne